


Evening the odds

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuck, F/F, F/M, Futa, Humiliation, Lots of Cum, Precum, Revenge, Role Reversal, cock comparision, cock growth, cuckold, evening the odds, femboy, horse futa, horsecock, huge cock, lots of precum, size comparison, small cock, small penis humiliation, sph, working out to grow your cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: this is a long-overdue story for my friend R4 over on twitter. He drew a picture and I became thirsty as hell so I had to write this. Its very niche, so if you don't like it that's fine. This was strictly for my own thirst.https://twitter.com/R4sdraws





	Evening the odds

Riley sighed as he slumped down on his couch, pulling his legs close to his chest. Another day, another bought of crap like this, he was honestly getting sick of it. Now he wasn’t one for bad luck, he was actually quite lucky at times, but in this regard…let’s just say he was never able to come out on top.

Riley was your fairly average guy. Sorta tall, but not extremely. Pretty thin, straight body, narrow hips, but a very toned rear. His face was his real defining feature. His feminine features often made him look like a girl, even without makeup of any kind, and he was okay with that. He fit the role of femboy well, and he loved flaunting it, yet…his roommate took that to her advantage.

Hence, the reason Riley was on the couch, and Payten was fucking his newest girlfriend…again. Payten was an old friend of Riley’s. They grew up together, played, went to school, just did lots of things friends did. And for a while, even though she started to become a bit of a jerk, she wasn’t all that bad.

Then everything changed when they moved out. Payten wasn’t a freeloader, and neither was Riley. They shared the bills evenly, payed depending on who used what more often, they were fair. But Riley had a major disadvantage against Payten.

While Payten was just a couple scant inches shorter than Riley, she was much wider and broader. Beneath her slight layer of chub, she had undeniable muscle. She didn’t workout a lot, but just enough to show she could hold her own, but it seemed a bit out of place on her almost valley girl look.

Her long brown hair trailed down, ending at her midback in layered waves. Her beautiful blue eyes were nearly silver and stark against her tanned skin. Along with her massive rack and huge ass, she stood out in a crowd. But it was what lied in her pants that really mattered most in this situation.

Girls had dicks, okay? Nothing new there, nothing to see, okay move along. But Riley and Payten shared everything, even their sizes. So at a young age, they seemed about the same, in fact, up until puberty, Riley had the advantage, then, as all good things, it came to an end.

Riley wasn’t HUGE as most futas claimed, and proved, to be, but she was still impressive. A tastefully thick seven and a half incher, with swollen, dangling balls to match, she was nearly perfect. And when Riley described her cock’s thickness as tasteful, he meant it. That thing was like a soda can, but better in every way, mainly those veins.

Riley squirmed on the sofa just thinking about it, his own cock throbbing to life. “Fuck. Why does she have to be so fucking hot?” Riley moaned as he humped his hips forwards, feeling his dick rub against the inside of his sweat shorts. Unlike Payten, puberty didn’t treat him fairly, he lost in the dick department, ending at a thin four and a half inches, barely able to cum, and Payten constantly rubbing it in his face.

Not to mention, if he ever brought a new girlfriend home while she was around, like today, they weren’t his girlfriend for long. One thing would lead to another, and like all good things, it quickly came to an end when the pants dropped. Riley was a grower, and Payten was a shower, so when her flaccid cock outshined his greatest efforts…yeah, it was an easy pick for his now ex-girlfriend.

“Slut…” Riley groaned as he continued to dry hump on the couch, moving his hands down between his legs to help with the motions. He heard them every time too. Every single thrust, every moan and orgasmic scream, he could hear it clearly. He hated it. He despised it…yet he loved it. Something made him horny when he thought of a girl who ‘loved him’ pushing him out of the way for a superior cock. I mean it made sense, why choose a baby dick like his when you could have a real cock stretch you good?

“Fuck~” With a shake, Riley came into his shorts, his precum dripping onto the couch, soaking the fabric of his shorts, and his cum adding to the small pool. He sat there gasping for air, trying to catch his breath, as he listened to Payten still going hard as ever in her room. “At least she’s going out of town for a week, I’ll have some time to myself…maybe get laid for once.

Riley checked the clock, realized he wouldn’t be getting any sleep under normal circumstances and decided for drastic measures. A few moments later he had down a couple pills and half a beer, laying down on the couch, pulling a blanket over his thin body. He always had the best dreams on this couch, the types of dreams he wasn’t a tiny dicked cuck. He smiled as they started rolling in, and the sounds of sex faded away…it was great sleep. ~

“Come on Riley, you can do it. Just five more reps.” Riley gasped and sputtered as he squatted down, the weights pushing down on his body as he pushed back up. After his rather uneventful night, and amazing rest, he got up early for his gym session, thankfully without Payten awake, so it was peaceful. But even then, Riley never caught a break from Payten’s insistent asshole antics.

He first realized his alarm had been turned off, most likely because Payten wanted to sleep more with her new slut. So, Riley woke up late. Then, as he was getting off the couch and rushed to take a shower, he saw that almost everything in the bathroom was smeared with the evidence of Payten’s conquest last night. Streaks of cum, precum, pussy juice, and who knew what else was smeared on the countertop, walls, but luckily not Riley’s toothbrush or any other necessities.

He would have to clean that up later, he was late to get to the gym, so he rushed a shower and ran out the door. The one bit of solace he had from that annoyance was his trainer, Timiya. Timiya had been someone Riley met fairly recently, well, compared to how long he knew Payten at least.

Timiya was a futa as well, but unlike Payten, one with a horsecock. Now Riley absolutely LOVED Timiya. She was tall, much taller than himself, wide shouldered, muscular, her dark brown hair was often tied in a ponytail and her silky-smooth tail hung nearly to the floor. And the main reason Riley loved her was how nice she was.

She was taller, stronger and monumentally more hung than he was, but she never bragged or rubbed it in, in fact, she was very humble. Riley finally finished his last ten reps, and Timiya helped him place the weight back on the rack, smiling at him. “You did good, you’re making amazing progress Riley.” Her Russian accent made her sound a bit rougher than she was, but it sounded much more soothing to Riley.

“Thanks, I’ve had a great trainer.” The two shared a smile as Timiya ruffled Riley’s blonde hair, making him chuckle. They took a short break, drinking some water and pulling their sweat rags out of their bags. But as Riley wiped his face, he came across an all too familiar taste. “Augh. Damnit that bitch”

Timiya looked at Riley in shock. “What’s wrong?” Riley showed his rag to Timiya. Even though she wasn’t aware, he could easily see the stains that were rubbed into it. “Oh, did you forget to clean it?”

“No. My roommate did this. She knew my rag was in my bag, so she pulled it out and wiped down her cock with it.” As if on cue, Riley’s phone went off and, surely enough, it was Payten. He opened her message and his heart dropped, Timiya looking over his shoulder at the picture.

It was Payten’s cock, laying across his ex-girlfriends face, dripping in cum, spit, juices, every single sign of sex that could possibly be on it. Her eyes were glazed, and her mouth hung wide open, a pool of cum inside of her lips. Beneath this undeniably sexy picture was one simple sentence, ‘She prefers mine now.’

“Oh, isn’t that?”

“Ex-girlfriend…again.” Riley closed his phone and dropped it into his bag, sighing as he pushed down against his small bulge. “It’s just…I don’t know. I’ve gotten sick of all this.”

Timiya sat down beside Riley, placing her arm around his shoulders. “You don’t like it?”

“No. I mean, I do, a little. But I’m just sick of how she treats me. Acting like such a jerk just because she’s bigger than me. I wish I could put her in her place, ya know?”

Timiya smiled solemnly down at Riley, pulling him closer in a tight hug. “I know what you mean…when you say that though…what would you be meaning by that?”

Riley looked up at her, curious now. “Like. I just wish my cock was huge. Big enough to put even her cocky ass to shame. But like, yeah, I know those growth supplements exist, but all the ones that actually work I couldn’t hope to afford.”

The mood had turned sour very quickly, but Timiya was more than used to helping people. “Well, what if I told you I could help with that?” Timiya smiled as she pulled away from Riley, reaching down into her bag and rustling around. “Truth is, I wasn’t always as big as I am. Sure I hit the puberty growth spurt, but even then, I had some…help.”

She held up a small bottle, and Riley instantly recognized that name, Dickgro+. “Woah. How’d you get your hands on that? They’re so expensive.” Timiya handed the bottle to Riley and he looked it over lovingly.

“Well, I won a contest some years back, got a large supply and only used what I wanted. So, now that I’m happy with what I’ve got…yeah. So, if you want to use them, I can help you out.”

“Help me out how?”

“Well, you said Payten is out of town for a week, right?” Riley nodded, holding the bottle tightly, as if cuddling a baby animal or something similar. “Well I only gained a couple inches in a week, but, I learned how to make it faster and more efficient, lots of workout related stuff. So, if you really do want it, I’ll help you get huge in a week. How’s that sound?”

Riley’s face split into a wide smile as he wrapped his arms around Timiya tightly. “Thank you thank you THANK YOU! What could I ever do to repay you.”

Timiya chuckled as she hugged Riley back. “Well you don’t have to worry about that, I just want to help you. You’re my friend after all. But there is one thing you can do for me~” Riley looked up to Timiya, his eyes wide and sparkling, ready to do anything for her. “When we get your cock huge, I want you to fuck me…hard~”

“Deal!” ~

The week passed quickly for Riley, everyday he followed Timiya’s instructions to a T. When she said run for exactly thirty minutes, he did that. When she told him to eat EXACTLY twenty milligrams worth of nuts, he didn’t question it. So needless to say, the day before Payten was supposed to come back, he was a bit nervous but also excited.

“So, show me the big reveal!” Riley and Timiya were in the gym as usual, just finishing their daily routine. Riley had watched his cock grow throughout the week, every day his giddiness rose to new levels, waiting for this day to come.

“Okay. You got the ruler?” Timiya nodded, holding up the strip of plastic, smiling. “Alright.” With that, Riley dropped his shorts, and Timiya’s jaw hit the floor. “Hey, don’t look at it like that, it’s not as big as yours.”

“That doesn’t matter, you grew that much in a week. And you’re hard right now, aren’t you?” Riley nodded, his horniness rose constantly throughout the week, given how he wasn’t allowed to cum the entire time, to speed up the results. It had been so hard for him, especially in the past 24 hours, but he held on, and held it in.

“Okay so, lets see here.” Timiya held the ruler up to his cock, the plastic held against the base of his dick, and ending just barely over the tip of his leaking head. “Well, damn. A foot, give or take like, fractions of an inch. That’s amazing Riley…and so fucking hot~” Timiya dropped the ruler as she took Riley’s cock in her hands, marveling at how it felt.

“Oh~ Careful, its sensitive, I haven’t came in almost a whole week now.” Riley shivered as Timiya continued to run her fingers up and down his shaft. She felt every ridge and vein, gently tugging at the foreskin. “Oh fuck, I didn’t think this would feel so good~”

“Oh, trust me, it’s only going to get better.” Timiya smiled even wider as she stood up, towering over Riley. She pulled her pants down, letting her massive horsecock flop out, slapping against Riley’s chest.

“Jeez. You’re so fucking huge~” Riley took her cock into his hands in turn, feeling the equine cock grow larger with each beat of Timiya’s heart. “I…Jeez, I thought you were making me feel big?”

Timiya smirked, “Oh trust me, I’m just horny. Now,” Timiya leaned back, sitting down on the bench and spreading her legs, showing off her dripping horse pussy. “Now, take that cute femboy cock and rail me like you’re stealing me from your roommate~”

Riley was practically drooling at this point, his cock dripping precum like a leaking faucet. He closed the gap, taking his cock in his hands as he lined it up with Timiya’s pussy, and pushed forward. “OH FUCK!”

It was so good. The feeling of stretching a pussy out, even if it was a horse pussy, was so remarkable. Timiya moaned loudly, her cock twitching as she took his cock. “Yes! That’s it big boy, give it to me, fuck my pussy~” Riley was more than happy to do that, he was just shocked at the fact he hadn’t cum yet, given how pent up and sensitive he was.

“Yes~ This is so good, thank you for giving me this~” Riley reached forward, grabbing onto her cock, using as a handhold to fuck her hard and fast. They were already tired and sweaty from their workout, but now, Riley felt like he had all the energy in the world inside him.

His hips moved like a jackhammer, pushing forward, pulling back, thrusting in, yanking out. He lost track of time so fast he was wondering if anyone was watching, but he didn’t care. The moans coming from Timiya’s mouth were the only things that made him keep himself from cumming too soon. But after what felt like hours of him hammering at her pussy, it started to well up inside him, pushing him over the edge. “C-cumming!”

That one single word escaped Riley’s mouth, and that single action is what he did. rope after rope of thick, hot, virile cum shot out of his dick, straight into Timiya’s pussy. It well up inside her quickly, her stomach bulging slightly from the sheer volume of his cum, and soon it started to leak out around his cock, and still it kept coming.

“Fuck!” Timiya’s screams echoed after Riley’s, the pure pleasure causing her cock to erupt in a geyser of cum. The showered covered the two of them as Riley continued to pound away at Timiya’s filled pussy, more cum still spilling from his cock and into her.

Finally, after at least two whole minutes of simply cumming his pent up load, he collapsed on top of Timiya, his head sandwiched between her breasts. “That was…fuck. I never though being hung felt this good~”

Timiya smiled as she hugged Riley tight, his body squishing against her cock, the cum leaking out of its tip between their bodies. “That was amazing. I’m glad you loved it, and remember, if you still wanna get bigger…” She giggled as they lay there, only to get interrupted by Riley’s phone going off.

“Five bucks its her trying to be a jackass again.”

“I’m thinking she’s just checking in.” Riley picked his phone up and opened the message, smirking as he looked back up to her, showing his phone. “Damnit.”

Payten had sent Riley his daily message, this one a video of her jerking her cock and cumming against a mirror on a plane. She smiled as she gave a slight kiss to the camera. “More than you could make in a year, huh cuck? Be sure to have a new girlfriend for me to steal when I get home.” Riley had to admit, watching Payten cum was hot, but compared to what he could output now…

“I need to take some pics. Payten needs to know what she’s up against now.” Riley stood up, only to look down and see his cum covered body. “After I clean up.” ~

After a steamy shower, which resulted in Riley fucking his first face, mainly that of Timiya’s, he stood up against the wall spanning mirror. Timiya had started another workout, sitting on a bench lifting a dumbbell. Riley pulled his phone up, being sure to get the best picture he could.

The one he sent to Payten was simple, but it certainly got the message across. His cock, soft, but fully fleshed out from the face fucking, hung down his thigh, with precum dripping form its tip. He snapped the picture, smiling cheekily as he typed out the caption. ‘used to be 4.5” now sitting pretty @12” ty so much @timiyatrainer!!! #gains’

He was going to send it directly to Peyton but decided a public posting would be much more appropriate. He even added a little plant, eggplant and sweat drops emojis for safe measure. “Oh, that’s a good pic. Hot!” Riley smiled to Timiya as she looked at her own phone, instantly liking Riley’s post.

“Thanks, now, if you’ll excuse me, I gotta get home. Lots to prepare for tomorrow.”

“Send pics.” ~

Riley made sure, when he got home, to prepare in very possible way for Payten coming home tomorrow. He edged himself for hours but prevented himself that final release. He had gotten _very_ good at holding it in for extended periods. He made sure to keep the apartment nice and clean, except for one crucial detail.

His cock leaked precum ludicrously now. So, he went out of his way smearing it across almost every surface he could, the couch, and even going into Payten’s room and giving her a taste of her own medicine, tenfold. By the time Riley was done, her room reeked of his preseed, almost as if he owned it.

The following morning, Riley was sitting on the couch, smirking as he flipped channels. Payten had sent him a message a couple hours earlier. She had apparently picked up someone at the airport, her cock sitting on a pretty girl’s face, covered in cum. Riley was anxious to see how the two would react to his behemoth.

He heard the door open and he looked over his shoulder. Payten in her jerkish glory, and the girl with her being quite the eye catcher. She was short and thin, but her beautiful features and shapely body proved to be something anyone could love.

“Hey cuck!” Payten slammed the door, making the room shake slightly from her ‘assertion of dominance’ as she liked to call it. “Grab any new pussies for me while I was gone?”

“Nah, you’re not getting any more pussy from me.”

“Oh what, you think because of that photoshopped picture you posted you can win over me?” Payten stepped around the couch and stood over Riley. The girl she was with giggling as she sat on the back of the couch, watching the events unfold. “You got some nerve even acting like you’re hung. Because I showed Jessie here all our fun comparison pics~”

“You’re like, so small. Its cute though, a nice little cocktail wiener to suck on~” Riley had to admit, he loved the teasing, it was going to be the one thing he was going to miss. But, given how he was going to be the one doing the humiliating…he could live with it.

“You think that was Photoshop? Well I’m more than happy to prove you wrong.” Riley stood up as he moved over to the coffee table, smiling to Payten. “Same method?”

Payten smirked as she joined Riley, grabbing at her bulge and shaking it. Jessie bit her lip as she watched, even Riley had to admit it was hot to see her shorts bulge like that. He made sure he was wearing baggy sweats, so it was virtually impossible to see his cock at the moment, but after today, he wouldn’t stop showing it off.

“Same method, same rules.” The ‘rules’ were simple ones. Soft measurements, hard measurements, loser gets facefucked. Riley stepped up, “I’ll go first as usual, since I know you love looking at my cock.” With a tiny grunt, Riley pulled her cock out, letting it flop on the table in a mostly hard state. It was nearly completely stretched out, measuring at just over six inches, and still admirably thick.

“Nice chub. Let’s see how it stacks up~” With the final words, Riley yanked his cock out in turn, letting the slab of meat slam on the table, making it shake slightly. Payten’s jaw hit the floor, and Jessie’s mouth hit it as well. Riley’s softie was absolutely huge, not just compared to Payten, just in general.

At roughly seven inches soft, he was just about the same size as Payten’s hardon. And his girth outdid hear in every single size. He watched as her cock slowly grew to its full size, apparently, she was turned on by learning the truth. “Jealous…tiny?”

“Holy fuck. That thing is huge~” Jessie quickly moved over and looked at the two cocks laying on the table. “You lied Payten. He’s fucking massive. You seem like the tiny one here~” Riley smirked as Jessie grabbed his cock and began to move her hands along his shaft, jerking it and slowly awakening the beast.

“B-but…you weren’t…”

“What tiny? Oh, and don’t think you’re getting out of this, you made the bet~” Riley blushed as she remembered vividly what she was supposed to do.

“Oh? Tell me, what happens next?” Riley gently nudged Jessie aside as Payten moved over and kneeled in front of him. “Oh! Now that’s hot~” Jessie sat down with giddy joy as she watched Payten take Riley’s cock in her hands, jerking the behemoth of a dick slow, almost hypnotized gaze.

“But…its so big…its not fair.” Riley responded by taking his cock back and slapping her face, making her yelp in shock.

“Not fair? I had to deal with you cucking me, *slap* humiliating me *slap* degrading me *slap* and just being straight up rude to me for years.” Riley continued to slap his dick across Payten’s face. The weight of the thing actually causing her face to redden, alongside getting soaked by his precum.

Riley’s cock had gotten to its full, twelve-inch length from the slapping, towering over Payten’s face, the shadow casting over her features. “Its…so…big~” Payten opened her mouth as she licked the shaft, the taste of Riley’s precum so intoxicating to her. “Please…I deserve to be used.”

Riley smiled as he looked down at her, rubbing his cock along her face. “Actually, you don’t.” With that, Riley walked over to Jessie, grabbing her pants and ripping down. She yelped in a mix of surprise and excitement, biting her lip. “I’m gonna fuck your new girls pussy to the point she won’t ever feel you again. How’s that sound?”

Riley didn’t pay Payten any mind as he picked Jessie up, setting her on the table and spreading her legs. “Y-yes…” Payten’s voice was barely above a whisper as she stayed on her knees, precum dripping off her face. She reached down and grabbed her cock, jerking it slowly as she watched his cock get closer and closer to Jessie’s pussy.

“Please, fuck me with that monster cock~” Jessie was dripping with anticipation, her body shivering as she watched Riley’s behemoth poke against her lips. Riley was more than happy to oblige her, more so for the fact of finally cucking Payten. “Please!”

“On one condition. Do you care about Payten anymore?”

The question hung in the air for several seconds before Jessie wrapped her legs around Riley, pulling his cock into her, but she was unable to get it in. “I don’t give a fuck about her baby dick. I only have the hots for your monster cock. Now fuck me!”

Riley smirked over his shoulder to Payten, who looked utterly defeated, but her throbbing cock, and jerking off motion showed how she really felt. “With pleasure, you cockslut.” Riley grabbed her hips and with one brutal thrust, shoved his cock several inches into her pussy. Jessie screamed in pure ecstasy, her body quivering as she was racked with an instant orgasm from the size of his cock.

Payten watching in awestruck jealousy. She had to go for almost an hour to make Jessie cum, yet Riley did it in a single thrust. She kept jerking her ‘relatively’ tiny cock as she watched Riley move. His hips move like well-oiled machines, his ass clenching, and his back muscles bunched as he put his all into fucking his new slut.

“You…wow…” Payten was in a daze as she continued her motions, watching Riley take a girl in a way she couldn’t dream of now…she was so jealous. Riley pulled back and thrust back in, making Jessie’s eyes cross in bliss as she managed over half of Riley’s cock in her overstretched pussy.

“God she’s tight. She must have been a virgin. Oh wait,” Riley looked over to Payten with a mischievously cruel grin, “you fucked her.” That was the final nail in the coffin for Payten. She arched her head back, letting out a loud moan as she came, her load squirting into the air in a long arch, before splattering on the floor. “Wow, is that all you cum? Pathetic, this is how a real cock cums~”

Riley gave one final powerful thrust, somehow hilting his cock in Jessie’s pussy before unleashing the floodgates. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream, the air being forced out of her by Riley’s cum as it filled her pussy, her womb, hell it probably shot straight into her ovaries. The sheer virility of his load, the scent of it, it felt like it would impregnate anyone nearby.

For minuets Riley unloaded into Jessie’s stretched cunt, his thick baby batter slowly starting to leak out around his cock. Finally, Payten wasn’t sure how long it really had been, he finished, and with a satisfied sigh, yanked his cock out with a loud, wet pop. “Clean it~”

Payten nodded as she moved forward, opening her mouth towards Jessie’s leaking pussy, only to have her hair yanked away. A large wet object slapped against her face, and she looked up to see Riley’s cock looming over her yet again. “I said. CLEAN. IT.” Riley nodded as she took the softening cock into her mouth, gagging on its girth and musk…her life was completely changed now. ~

Weeks passed, and needless to say, Payten was a changed woman. She never had a day go by where Riley taunted and teased her. Calling her anything from baby dick to a simple cuck…and she loved it. This was how she treated him when he was…well…

“So, ready for the fucking of a lifetime?” Payten smiled as she led her new girlfriend into the apartment. The ebony beauty was tall and thin, but her ass and tits were absolutely heavenly.

“Honey you know it. Oh, hey there cutie~” Payten froze as she looked to see Riley standing by the table, an all-knowing smirk on his face.

“Hey there. So, tell me, would you rather get stuck with her baby dick for the night?” Riley reached down into his pants and fished out his cock. His massive, third leg looking cock, and slammed it on the table, shaking the entire thing as if he slammed his fist on it. “Or do you want to have a REAL cock for the night?”


End file.
